ON-OFF switches of various constructions have previously been used in connection with outboard boat motors or the like, to perform a shutoff function. When a switch of this type is in its ON or RUN position, the motor can be started and will run. When the switch is operated to its OFF position, the ignition system for the motor is disabled, so that the motor stops. In many cases, the switch short-circuits a portion of the ignition system, so that no spark voltage is supplied to the spark plug or plugs of the motor. When this is the case, the switch is closed in its OFF position, while being open in its ON or RUN position.
In the operation of a motor boat, there is a significant hazard that the operator may accidentally fall overboard. Similar hazards exist as to other vehicles, such as snowmobiles, in that the operator may accidentally fall off the vehicle, while it is in motion. To deal with this hazard, it has been the practice in some cases to provide a motor shutoff switch which is adapted to be operated to its OFF position by a safety lanyard or line, connected between the switch and some portion of the operator's body or clothing. In the case of a boat, if the operator falls overboard, the lanyard pulls loose from the switch, and thereby operates the switch to its OFF position. In this way, the boat motor is stopped, so that the operator can swim to the boat, and is in no danger of being run down by the unattended boat.
The present invention is directed to the problem of producing a new and improved shutoff switch which has the virtues of being especially well adapted for use with boat motors, and in similar applications, while also being extremely sturdy, highly reliable in operation, fully sealed against the entry of water, well adapted for use with a safety lanyard, and inexpensive in construction.